vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
French Quarter Coven
The New Orleans French Quarter Coven are a group of Witches based in New Orleans. They are first seen to convene in the episode Always and Forever. History This Coven is known to practice ancestral magic, they draw their power from their dead ancestors in Lafayette Cemetery and so they cannot leave or they would be abandoning their legacy. Members of this coven lured The Original Vampires back to New Orleans to take the vampire Marcel out of power, because he does not allow the witches in the quarter to practice magic. The power of ancestral magic is dependent on a ritual known as The Harvest, which must be performed every three centuries. The ritual calls for four girls to be ritually sacrificed to renew the coven's connection with their ancestor spirits. It is believed that the four girls will be resurrected after the ritual is complete, but there is no emperical evidence to support this theory. The girls were told that during the harvest they would be put in a state of peaceful limbo and then later at The Reaping they would be rewarded. However as Davina tells Elijah unless the harvest is completed there won't be a reaping and the witches will lose their magic. During the latest attempt at performing the ritual, it was interrupted by Marcel, who had learned of the ritual from Father Kieran. He was only able to save one girl, Davina, however his actions have crippled the coven, leaving them unable to practice magic without being tracked down and killed, and a countdown to the time when, if Davina doesn't get sacrificed, their connection the their ancestors will be lost and they will be powerless. Trivia * The New Orleans Coven is the largest coven seen so far. *There appear to be different factions within the coven, each with their own differing views and agendas. *Agnes killed Sophie's niece Monique in the latest attempt at performing the harvest. *After The Harvest comes The Reaping. *To date two members of this coven have been killed by The Originals. Katie was killed by Klaus and Agnes was killed by Elijah. *According to Sophie, Elders are the only ones who could complete The Harvest to access the power the witches needed and now the last remaining Elder (Agnes) is dead so they cannot access that power. *Davina defected from the coven after The Harvest. *It was stated by Sophie that a few hundred years back all the elders were killed. In killing them there couldn't be anymore elders. So the New Orleans witches found a way by burning and absorbing the remains of powerful witches in their community. Sophie stated that if she was able to use the remains of a powerful witch, she'll become an elder and have the power to complete the Harvest. It is said that the power of an elder can be bestowed upon someone, perhaps and most like by another elder. *Esther is now a New Orleans witch because of her remains being buried and consecrated in the grounds of the Mikaelson mansion in New Orleans and her powers absorbed by Hayley's baby and channeled by Sophie. *Hayley and Klaus's baby is now also part New Orleans witch. *The consequences of the unfinished Harvest is the four stages of the elements. Earth is the first of the elements to arrive. It causes earthquakes as the last witch standing suffers from throwing up dirt. The next element is air and as it processive the elements becomes more aggressive. It can cause anything from wind that is strong enough to blow off roofs. The third element that occurs is water, which causes a dangerous pour that can potentially cause floods. The witch also suffers from throwing up water as a result of the unfinished Harvest. The last and most powerful element is fire. Fire can cause great destruction, such as burning New Orleans to the ground, not to mention the impending doom and pain Davina will feel or anyone else who survived the Harvest. *Celeste cursed the Crescent werewolves using the body Brynne. Brynne is a member of the Deveraux Family. *Genevieve has become the new Elder of the Coven. *Before becoming leader, Genevieve felt that the witches of this coven lacked direction. *With the harvest completed, the coven will be more powerful than they've ever been in the series. Gallery The Coven TO 1x01.jpg New Orleans Coven Members (3).png New Orleans Coven Members (2).png New Orleans Coven Members (1).png The Coven grieving the loss of Jane-Anne To 1x01.jpg Katie TO 1x02.jpg|Katie Katie 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Katie Davina 5 TO 1x05.jpg Monique 2 TO 1x05.jpg Monique2.jpg Monique3.jpg Monique4.jpg Monique5.jpg Monique6.jpg Monique7.jpg Monique8.jpg Agnes TO 1x05.jpg Agnes 2 TO 1x05.jpg Agnes 4 TO 1x05.jpg Agnes and Bastiana TO 1x05.jpg Agnessophie1x06.jpg Agnes and Sabine TO 1x03.jpg Sabine 5 TO 1x03.jpg Sabine 4 TO 1x03.jpg Sabine 5 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 4 TO 1x01.jpg Bastiana 8 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 7 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 6 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 3 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 2 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 5 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 4 TO 1x05.jpg Davina's mother.png Crescent95.jpg Genevieve-ep-14.jpg Genevieveclara1919.jpg Genevieveandclarameetingtunde.jpg Genevieve1919again.jpg Genevieve TO3x11.png Lwb12elijahmonique.jpg Lwb10monique.jpg Lwb9monique.jpg Monique deveraux.jpg Monique.jpg Monique-deveraux.jpg The-originals-papa-tunde-vs-rebekah-o.gif The-originals-klaus-kills-papa-tunde-flashback-o.gif Papa-tunde-and-celeste-in-episode-12.jpg Papa-tunde-pleasure-before-business.jpg Papa Tunde.png See also Category:Groups Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:New Orleans Coven